


Welcomed Rain

by otokopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying Junkrat, Forgetful Junkrat, Hurt/Comfort, Junkrat crushing on Roadhog, M/M, Some angst, Trans Junkrat, coming out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otokopus/pseuds/otokopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some important things are said during a storm in the radioactive outback of Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something I wrote for the Roadrat ship! You can also find it at my rp blog, junkerjamie.tumblr.com

   The rain was welcomed. Not only was it dusk and they were tired from a long days worth of scavenging, but the past couple of weeks had been severely dry and hot in the outback. When the orange sky turned darker and flashes of lightning littered the sky, the younger man in the motorcycle’s sidecar gave his friend a large smack on the arm.

   “Oi, wouldya lookit that! Looks like there’s a storm comin’ our way!” A chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips after he said it, as he was prone to laugh when he was excited. The older man, currently driving, didn’t give an answer, just a low grunt. He wasn’t particularly talkative, and the younger man knew it, but he kept talking anyway.

   “Finally we’re gettin’ some good ol’ rain!  Gotta fill up the ol’ canteen and—oi, I just might stand in it for a while and get all this soot off, it’s like a second skin, it is.” Roadhog didn’t answer him, knowing that Junkrat was just blabbing to himself as usual. It went on for a while, Junkrat appreciating the rain, but Roadhog was used to it, and for the most part couldn’t hear his ramblings under the harsh roar of the motorcycle’s engine.

   Before long fat blobs of rain started sprinkling down on them, and Roadhog pulled the motorcycle over to some type of large metal debris that created a cover from the downpour that soon picked up. Roadhog stood in the rain, using a big chain and lock to secure the motorcycle in place, making sure the only way for another junker to steal it would be to noisily chop the chain off. And by that time, they’d be met with the huge man and his scrap gun.

   Junkrat proceeded to take off his boot, feeling immediate relief after having the shoe on all day. He looked over to Roadhog, who finished tying up the bike and was taking his boots off as well, his signature gas mask still strapped tight to his head.

_Figures,_  Junkrat thought as he proceeded to unbuckle the straps on his chest which held his explosives and, of course, his trusty rip-tire. He couldn’t help but notice the harsh tan lines from wearing them so long, and wondered if Roadhog had the same tan lines as well. The older man was now setting up several canisters and canteens to fill up with rain while they slept, and with any luck they’d all be full in the morning.

   The younger man couldn’t help but stare at him as he did so. His hair, still in its ponytail, was soaked and dripping, and the pouring rain glided down his round stomach, his muscled arms, and his chest. It really was a sight, watching the water create clean lines streaking down the other man’s body. How the water followed every line in his muscle, to the curve of his belly and down his strong back. He was just about to look away when Roadhog snapped his head back, looking right at him and catching him in the act. “…Do ya need somethin’?” came the gruff voice, and Junkrat let out a nervous laugh, holding his hands up in defense.

   “N-nah mate just spacin’ out is all! Was just undoin’ me straps here!.” _Way to be a fukin’ creep, Jamie,_ he thought to himself as the older man grunted and turned back to what he was doing.

   Junkrat sighed, shaking his head. It’s been a few months since he first started admiring Roadhog’s body like this, and he cursed himself for it. What had started of as a business negotiation had turned into a—at least in Junkrat’s eyes, a budding friendship, and as usual he was going to fuck it up by mixing in more emotions.   _Bloke ‘proly thinks yer a damn nympho or somethin’._

   Junkrat sighed to himself, scratching at his scalp with painted nails. He should just shower and go to sleep, maybe he’ll forget about it. Standing up, Junkrat stared into the rain as he unbuckled his belt. He took his pants off, but he kept his underwear on, not fully comfortable around Roadhog to just flat out be nude in front of him.

   He slowly walked out of the shelter and into the rain, instantly flinching at the coldness of it. Still, he walked further into it, already feeling the relief of over a month and a half of dirt starting to skip off him. He ran his bionic hand through his hair, releasing a few knots through the wet mess in the process. Most of the new dirt and sweat came off, but some of the older soot was caked and wouldn’t come off with rain alone. He grunted, trying to scrub at his arms with his nails to try and free some of the dirt. He gave out audible frustrated noises, anxiously scratching at himself until he was sure there was blood, and even then still scratching. “Stupid fuckin’ dirt won’t c’me off.” He muttered, and suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Roadhog had come back into the rain to hand him what seemed to be some type of soap, as it was cracked and such a small chunk, but he knew soap when he saw it.

   “Use it.” He said simply, holding it out with his other hand. Junkrat hadn’t expected for him to still be awake, nonetheless right next to him when he was standing soaking wet in the rain in only his underwear, but he was, and Junkrat quickly snatched the soap and turned, self-consciously shielding his front from Roadhog’s view. It was too late of course, and Roadhog stood there for moment, no expression visible through his mask. Under all the previous dirt and straps, Roadhog had never seen Junkrat’s chest clearly, and now, the sharp white lines under his pecs were visible and out there. Not to mention the lack of bulge in his now soaked underwear, which should be clinging to his nether-regions and showing a proud bump between his legs. But there wasn’t, and Junkrat didn’t want Roadhog to know, at least not yet. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, with just the sound of rain around them, Junkrat cleared his throat.

   “Well ah… thanks for the soap, mate. I’ll be done in a tic!” he said, his voice shaky. A few more seconds of horrible anxiety inducing silence, and then Roadhog turned and stalked back into the large metal shelter behind them. Junkrat looked to the ground, his stomach turning. He didn’t know anything about how Roadhog felt about the topic of gender, or how much he knew for that matter. And yet his biggest secret, aside from the treasure, was out there, and he didn’t know what to do, or what Roadhog would do.

   Rubbing the soap on his body, he passed the bar over his chest and sighed to himself, tracing a finger over the scars. The suds washed away almost immediately under the heavy rain, but it still helped wash away a lot of the dirt and grime stuck on him. He sighed, half in contentment and half out of nervousness. Before long the small bar of soap was reduced to nothing, and he slowly trudged back into the shelter, grabbing a rag to pat himself dry. He dried off his underwear as best he could before slipping his shorts back on, it being the only pair he owns. It was uncomfortable, but he dealt with it, not really having a choice. He fixed a makeshift blanket on the floor, getting ready to paint some bombs and maybe tinker a bit before bed. He couldn’t sleep with all his thoughts and anxieties, so he had to keep himself busy and distracted until he forgot and could go to sleep. He sat down, legs crossed, hunched over to pick up a bomb and some paint, when he heard the familiar loud footsteps of his large henchman approach. He felt the shadow of the man over him, but he tried his best to ignore him and keep painting. He twitched nervously and all his smiley faces were coming out lopsided and shaky, but he didn’t care. He just needed to be distracted and—

   “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Junkrat jumped at the deep voice, surprised when he heard Roadhog speak, almost forgetting he was behind him. At first he didn’t get it, his eyebrows knotting together in deep thought before he remembered. Back in the rain…

   Junkrat bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to talk about this. Roadhog would leave him. Roadhog would just leave him and never come back. He’d leave and Junkrat would be alone just like before, vulnerable to attack by bounty hunters and other junkers and even if he didn’t care about the treasure, he’d lose his friend, and he couldn’t stand it. His thoughts plagued him and he turned back to Roadhog, searching his mask with a pained expression. Roadhog stood there, motionless. Maybe Junkrat didn’t hear him the first time.

   “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Right. Junkrat couldn’t help but feel a hint of anger in him. He had every reason to be embarrassed, a man he hardly knows caught a glimpse of one of his biggest secrets.

   “Are ya gonna leave?” Junkrat didn’t remember asking that, but he did, and he cursed himself for sounding so clingy and stupid. If he’s gonna leave just let him, you’ll be fine by yourself anyways.

   “No.” Roadhog said bluntly, still expressionless underneath the mask. Junkrat didn’t know what to say, how to react, not knowing what Roadhog’s facial expression was gave him anxiety to high heaven. If only he would just leave him alone. Junkrat looked away from a moment before hearing the clinking of belts. He turned around, and Roadhog was undoing his mask. “W-what are ya do—“ but Roadhog had already taken off the mask and let his hand fall. His features weren’t anything special. He had a face that fit him, and Junkrat felt the mild churn of butterflies in his stomach. Roadhog’s eyebrows were thick, his nose was big, and he had thick lips that showed protruding teeth almost like tusks. His face has scars, moles, and flaws and Junkrat tried to absorb them all before he never saw them again.

   “Are ya gonna leave?” Roadhog said, and Junkrat almost didn’t hear him. He stood there, almost as expressionless as he was with the mask, and waited for an answer.

   “…No.” Junkrat muttered, twiddling with the bomb in his hand. Roadhog, seemingly satisfied with that answer, lifted the mask back up and strapped it back on. Junkrat was confused, his head hurt, he wanted to know what Roadhog thought and where he was going with all this.

   “’m not goin’ anywhere n’ neither are you. If you don’t care then I don’t care. I’ve got no problem with you, and you ain’t got a problem with me. So that’s it.” Junkrat bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to cry, his whole body trembling. Roadhog wasn’t leaving, Roadhog didn’t hate him, and Roadhog didn’t make fun of him or hit him or anything. It was too much for him to handle, and his emotions all collapsed on him at once, his chest and stomach hurt and he wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. Roadhog stood there for a while until Junkrat calmed down a little, gave out a huff, starting to turn and walk back to where he made a makeshift bed for the night.

   “Thanks, ‘hog.” Junkrat called out, feeling almost at ease now, a burden lifted off of him.

   “Mako.” Came the reply, and Junkrat tilted his head questioningly. Before he could say anything, Roadhog continued, “’s my name.” 

   Junkrat smiled big, looking over at where the large man lay. “I’m Jamison—er, Jamie. Nice ta’ meet ya. I mean, not that we haven’t met but now it’s like a fresh start, yeah? Names and such.” Roadhog made an irritated noise and rolled over, seemingly done with conversation for the night. Junkrat smiled to himself, fingering the bomb in his hand. He set it down, the smiley face half finished and forgotten, heck, Junkrat didn’t even remember why he started painting them in the first place, and got up to go to sleep for the night himself. He lay on his side, his hand under his head as he looked out into the rain. The rain was welcomed.


End file.
